The Only One
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Gibbs and Tony return early from an undercover operation so Gibbs can surprise Abby for their first Christmas together. Established Gabby. Written for the Gibbs/Abby forum SeSa.
1. Chapter 1

**The Only One**

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: Season 10 – episode 2, Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, any of its character or anything affiliated with it, this is purely for fun.

Prompt: Established, but not known, except for Tony. Abby's at home by herself. Gibbs and Tony are away and aren't supposed to be back in time for Christmas. Surprises Abby with Gibbs under huge wrapped box by the tree. Make love in front of the fireplace!

A/N: This was written before the Season 10 Christmas episode hence there being no mention of DiNozzo Senior.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Boss," Tony grunted as he struggled backwards up the icy pathway to Gibbs' house with the trunk of a rather large Christmas tree grasped in his hands. "Are you sure this is gonna get through the door?"

"I'll make it get through the door DiNozzo, hurry it up will ya, Abby's at midnight mass now so we haven't got all night."

It was snowing lightly and Gibbs hoped the roads would all be clear so she could get to his house without incident. He was tempted to call her and tell her to drive safely and just to let her know he was home if she needed him, but if he did that he'd ruin the surprise.

Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs' urgency, though he couldn't help feel a little envious of his two friends spending their first Christmas together as a couple.

Gibbs and Abby had been together going on three months, and while their relationship was still a secret to everyone else, Tony had gotten the surprise of his life one evening when he'd walked through Gibbs' front door to find his mentor and Abby half naked on Gibbs' couch.

In their hastiness to touch each other's skin after a long day at work the pair had neglected to lock the door behind them, Tony's discovery resulting in a horrified yell from him and a subsequent scream from Abby.

What had followed had been a scramble for clothes and an awkward explanation in which Gibbs and Abby had made Tony promise not to tell anyone, at least not until they were ready to share their news. He'd agreed of course, happy for them once he'd gotten over the initial shock.

Continuing to back up towards the door DiNozzo heard a cracking noise coming from within the tree, his eyes widening at Gibbs. "You made sure there was no squirrels in there right?"

Gibbs stopped walking, making Tony stagger backwards up the last step. The glare Gibbs gave him made the younger agent duck his head even though he was well outside head slap range.

"Shutting up, boss."

Gibbs fumbled for his keys in his pocket, knowing Abby would've locked the door when she'd left, and threw them to Tony, who with much groaning rested the tree on his leg and reached around to unlock the door.

Tony pushed the door open and stretched out to switch on the light, smiling when he noticed a pair of Abby's boots just inside the door.

"She been staying here while we've been away?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded.

Abby had been staying at his house almost every night since their relationship had gone beyond simple friendship, but Gibbs also felt better knowing that she was staying in a safer neighborhood while he was out of town.

He and Tony had been away for the last three days doing surveillance and going undercover for their latest case, and although he'd had to break the news to Abby that he'd most likely be away from her for their first Christmas, he'd hoped by some miracle he could make it home to her.

For the first time in years, Gibbs wanted to be home for Christmas.

Abby had tried to tell him she wasn't upset, but she didn't need to...he could see it in her eyes and feel it in her body when he'd pulled her into a hug. Gibbs hadn't admitted it to her but he was upset too. He'd tried to do everything to postpone the operation, at least until after Christmas but there had been no other way.

This had been their first separation since they'd crossed the lines of friendship and Gibbs knew with absolute certainty it wasn't something he wanted to go through again anytime soon.

While they were moving on after what had happened with Harper Dearing, Gibbs was hesitant to leave Abby since she was only just beginning to recover from all the consequences of the explosion at NCIS. It had been in the aftermath of one of her nightmares that Gibbs had been unable to control his feelings for her any longer.

Even after reuniting with Kyle, she had still suffered from occasional bad dreams and when she had called him for comfort in the middle of the night, Gibbs had calmed her down and twenty minutes later turned up on her doorstep. He couldn't bear to watch her struggle and be in pain any longer, he wanted to do more for her...look after her as more than friend and be beside her when she awoke from a nightmare.

In the end it had been easier than he thought to tell Abby he was in love with her and she had left no doubt in his mind that she felt the same. Since that night they hadn't looked back, agreeing they would only go forward, together.

Shoving the tree through the door, Gibbs pushed forward ignoring Tony's protests as he tried to keep his balance, pine needles catching on the door frame until the tree was finally inside.

"Over in the corner by the window," Gibbs indicated, waiting for Tony to back into the right spot.

Gibbs didn't usually celebrate Christmas, there were too many memories associated with that time of year which brought to the surface the pain of the girls he'd lost. As much as he never wanted to forget them, he hoped that having Abby with him this year would make things easier; they had over the last several weeks. She brightened up his days and made him look forward to the future instead of always dwelling on the past.

Abby had told him she didn't need a Christmas tree, and he was grateful that she understood that this time of year was always going to be a bit difficult for him, but he wanted her to realize how important she was to him, and that he was willing to make the effort to make her happy.

Once the tree had been situated where Gibbs wanted it Tony went out to get the few decorations they'd managed to round up with it being Christmas Eve. Gibbs had some stored away in boxes but he didn't have the time to try and find them, and he also wasn't sure how Abby might react to seeing decorations he'd used with Shannon and Kelly.

He knew she'd be accepting and wouldn't throw accusations at him but he didn't want her to feel awkward or overpowered by the situation, like he was trying to recreate something that she hadn't been a part of. Gibbs wanted them to have new memories anyway, this was a new start for them and he needed Abby to not doubt that he wanted to be with her.

Abby had been nothing but supportive when it came to his two other girls, but tonight Gibbs just wanted to make things about her, about them, and their future together. Even though things were still new between them, he was certain their relationship would be permanent and he needed Abby to understand how serious he was about her being in his life.

"What made you decide to get a tree?" Tony asked, breaking into Gibbs' thoughts as he dropped the bags of tinsel, lights, and other various ornaments down on the couch.

"She loves this time of year," Gibbs smiled faintly, thinking of Abby and how excited she got by Christmas. "It's gonna be our first real Christmas together so I want it to be special for her."

"It'll be special if she gets to spend it with you when she didn't think she would," Tony reasoned. "Speaking of which, I better go grab the box from the car too."

Gibbs quickly swept up the mess they'd made when bringing the tree in, shaking his head when DiNozzo blindly made his way up the pathway carrying a box that was higher than his head and wider than his arm span. Walking slowly he lost his balance on the slippery path, a startled yelp ringing out into the night before he regained his footing and made it safely to the steps.

Earlier that night after Gibbs and Tony had completed their assignment they'd brought their suspect in for questioning. Gibbs had been so determined to get home to Abby quickly that he'd been ruthless in getting a confession, his anger being unleashed fully in a barrage of accusations and threats that achieved a result even quicker than he'd hoped.

Once they'd finished up for the night, Gibbs had asked Tony to go with him to pick out a tree and other Christmas things he knew Abby would like. Gibbs had to be dropped off at home by DiNozzo anyway as they'd left in the same car, and because he was pushed for time he was grateful for the help.

Gibbs couldn't exactly remember how, but somehow between leaving the navy yard and arriving at home Tony had talked him into putting himself into the large box now being carted inside to give himself to Abby as a Christmas present.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this," Gibbs grumbled.

"Come on boss, are you kidding, Abby's gonna love it. Not only does she get to come home to a tree but a gift wrapped Marine underneath it...trust me, it's gonna work in your favor."

Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow and walked over to the fireplace to get a fire going while Tony started decorating the tree.

"Really appreciate you helpin' out DiNozzo, not sure I would've had enough time for all this before Abby gets here."

Tony beamed at him. "No problem boss, just wish I could be here to see Abby's face."

Gibbs grinned and shook his head, with what he had planned for Abby later he definitely didn't want Tony around, the senior field agent already knew far more than he should about their sex life after walking in on them.

"I'll tell her you were here, or you can come over for lunch tomorrow if you want, tell her yourself."

Tony turned from where he was putting lights around the tree, a wide smile on his face at Gibbs' offer. "Really, you sure?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it."

Tony returned his attention to the tree, the gratitude evident in his voice as he spoke. "Thanks boss, that'd be great...I'd love to"

The two of them managed to decorate the tree without incident, and by the time they'd finished the fire was burning steadily, the house beginning to warm for Abby's arrival.

Gibbs was eager to see her, although they'd spoken on the phone while he'd been away he found himself yearning for her presence. Her radiant smile and sparkling emerald eyes had been imprinted on his brain, along with images of every curve of her tempting body. Her sensual kisses, breathtaking hugs, and the feel of her soft skin snuggling up to him or enveloping him making him crave her every hour, both awake and asleep.

Making his way to the front door Tony hovered as he put his jacket on. "Sure you don't want me to help you get in the box before I go?"

The box was already wrapped with a bow tied on the top, so all Gibbs had to do was hop in and pull the lid over himself.

Gibbs walked towards him, shaking his head. "Think I've got it covered, I'll see you tomorrow, DiNozzo."

"Right, see ya in the morning." He paused at the top of the stairs, opening his mouth to speak several times before he finally continued. "I'm glad she has you boss...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

Gibbs watched as Tony got in his car and drove off, closing and locking the door behind him before he switched off all the lights. Abby would most likely see the lights on the Christmas tree as she pulled her car up outside, but he wanted to set the atmosphere for the rest of the night.

Rummaging through the bags on the couch, Gibbs pulled out the ribbon and bows then stripped off his sweater. He knew Abby would be home any minute and felt slightly nervous about what he was about to do, but he also knew it would be worth it to see her reaction and hopefully make her day.

Quickly putting all the bags on the couch out of sight, Gibbs sat down and took off his shoes and socks. He couldn't help but smile at how Abby could make him lower his walls without even trying...only for her would he disregard his own sense of modesty to try and make her happy.

Only for Abby would he bare himself completely...emotionally and physically.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paying attention to where she was walking so she didn't slip on the footpath, Abby failed to notice the lights on the Christmas tree in the window as she walked up to the front door of Gibbs' house. It was when she was lifting her hand to unlock the door that she stalled upon seeing a soft orange light through the glass panels.

Reaching in her bag for the pepper spray Ziva had given her, Abby gripped it firmly and slowly pushed the key into the lock and turned it, the door creaking as it gradually opened.

"Well there goes the element of surprise," she mumbled, taking several hesitant steps inside.

The first thing she saw was the fire burning in the living room, its warmth instantly taking the edge off the chill outside. While she didn't think she would ever get used to the cold in DC, it was made a whole lot easier now by having a warm body to cuddle up to, and the fact that the body in question belonged to Gibbs made it more than worth putting up with the freezing temperatures.

"Gibbs?" Abby called out quietly, closing the door behind her.

Dumping her bag on the floor, she kept the pepper spray in her hand just in case and walked further into the living room.

With her first step past the doorway Abby turned her head, the blinking lights immediately catching her attention. Her gasp echoed in the silent room, a smile quickly lighting up her face just as brightly. The beautifully decorated tree shimmered in the faint light, a lump forming in her throat when she tried to swallow back her emotion.

Seeing the huge gift wrapped box underneath the tree, Abby placed the pepper spray on the coffee table and walked closer. She looked at the small card on top of the box, instantly recognizing the handwriting...'Unwrap me.'

Not waiting another second Abby gave into the anticipation and lifted the top of the box, a squeal of surprise escaping her when she was greeted with the one thing she wanted more than anything for Christmas.

"Gibbs!" She screamed, taking in his appearance, both excitement and laughter overcoming her.

Gibbs was naked, barring the red ribbon he had around his neck like a bowtie and the huge bow that covered his groin as he sat with his legs crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked, trying to get into the box with him.

Gibbs held onto her waist, chuckling as she sat down on his lap, her long legs pushing the sides of the box out and ripping it at the corners.

Her arms went around his neck, pulling him tightly to her as she sighed, kissing her way across his cheek and down the side of his neck, nibbling around the ribbon. To say she felt overwhelmed was an understatement, the prospect of spending Christmas Eve in the bed they shared on her own had been something she hadn't been looking forward to.

Although the scent of him that lingered on the sheets and pillows had been providing her with some comfort during the past several nights, it also tormented her and made her miss him even more. It meant a lot to her that Gibbs was comfortable with her staying at his place while he was gone, but everywhere she looked, everything that she touched and smelled was a reminder that he wasn't there with her.

"Couldn't let you be on your own for our first Christmas, Abbs," he whispered next to her ear. "I know how important it is to you."

"You're important to me, Gibbs...more than anything," she pulled back from him and grinned mischievously, leaning her forehead against his. "And you're naked."

"You did say you wanted me naked and on my back for Christmas," Gibbs teased.

When he'd said goodbye on the morning of the undercover operation he'd told her he'd make it up to her, Abby replying that there was only one thing she wanted, and now he intended to give her exactly that.

"I did say that didn't I? But you're not on your back yet..."

"Workin' on it."

Gibbs lifted her off his lap, urging her to get up so he could stand, giving Abby her first full look at his bare skin and the bow that covered his groin. She felt her breathing speed up as they left the remnants of the shredded box on the floor and moved to stand in front of the fire.

Abby watched on as Gibbs pushed the coffee table out of the way, and then spread out a big blanket on the floor. She giggled when she saw the print of a snowman on it, her eyes flickering between that and the curve of his back and ass when he bent over to straighten the blanket out.

"When did you get that?" She questioned, Gibbs standing in front of her when he was satisfied the blanket was spread out enough.

Gibbs pushed Abby's jacket from her shoulders, throwing it over the arm of the couch, then took hold of the tight fitting red sweater she wore and lifted it over her head.

"Tonight, DiNozzo and I did some shopping," Gibbs answered, though his attention was focused elsewhere as he lifted her t-shirt over her head to expose the porcelain softness underneath.

Abby gasped when his large hands slid around her waist, the calluses on his fingers and palms grazing over her skin.

"You went shopping with Tony?" The surprise in her voice was clear, but her ability to concentrate was rapidly deteriorating with every passing second.

"Yeah, he helped me do all this." Gibbs ghosted his lips over hers, barely touching them. "He's comin' over for lunch tomorrow."

She whimpered when his tongue darted out to touch her top lip, the question she was going to ask about Tony the furthest thing from her mind when he pressed his lips more firmly to hers.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, pulling her skin flush against his as their kisses intensified, Abby insistently brushing her lips over his. She moaned into his mouth when he pushed his tongue between her parted lips to slide against hers, her hands creeping down along his spine to cover his naked ass and squeeze the two firm globes of flesh.

"I missed you so much...missed everything about you," she whispered between kisses. "Thought about you all the time..."

As much as she'd missed the physical side of their relationship, she'd also found herself lost without him to hold her as they slept or being able to talk to him as they cooked dinner together. Abby had fallen asleep curled around his pillow at night, the degree to which she longed for him only further highlighting just what a crucial part of her life he'd become.

He was her world.

"Missed you too, Abbs...more than I've missed anyone in a long time."

Gibbs closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, rough hands gliding higher until he encountered the clasp of her bra. His fingers deftly undid it, slowly slipping the lacy piece of material from her body. The instant it was removed Abby pressed her breasts into his chest, nibbling along his bottom lip as his fingers stroked down her sides.

Their combined breathing and the sounds of the fire crackling were the only noises in the otherwise silent house and Abby let herself enjoy the feeling of being reunited with the other half of her soul. While they'd only been separated for days, to her it felt like weeks.

Gibbs' hands eventually settled on her hips, their bodies barely inches apart, his fingers slipping into the waistband of her black pants when he reopened his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're here." Abby framed his face with her hands, tilting his head forward so she could kiss above each of his eyebrows, his silver hair tickling her nose as she breathed him in. Taking one of his hands in hers, Abby guided his fingers to the button on her pants, Gibbs slowly undoing it then lowering the zipper. "Let me show you how much?"

Gibbs nodded and kneeled down in front of her, pushing her pants down her legs at the same time. His hands ran up the back of her calves, his face leaning towards the thin black panties that were keeping her from him. The smell of her arousal hung in the air and Gibbs licked his way along each leg where lace met pale skin, Abby's hands tangling through his hair.

Slowly pushing the last remaining piece of clothing from her body, Gibbs kissed his way down her legs, Abby stepping out of her panties before she kneeled down in front of him.

Gibbs pulled her closer as they kneeled a few feet back from the fire, smirking when he spoke.

"You still haven't unwrapped me...not completely."

Abby ran her hands over his chest, her fingers threading through the smattering of hair. She didn't need to remove the lowest bow to know he was hardening, she could feel him against her thigh and was more than a little eager to have him on his back so she could touch, taste and feel him inside her.

"I'm glad you tied the bow around your hips so it covers you, rather than tying it directly on a certain part of your anatomy that is about to get a rapid increase of blood supply."

Gibbs chuckled. "Wasn't gonna take that chance."

"Let's start with this one first," she purred, nuzzling her face into the curve of his neck, her fingers toying with the ribbon as she started to undo the bow.

Gibbs let his head fall back to give her better access, groaning when she nipped at his skin. Abby's tongue covered his pulse point before she covered the same area with kisses, the bow beginning to unravel under the actions of her fingers.

When the ribbon finally fell away from him Abby's lips traveled across to his Adam's apple and she licked slowly up over it, feeling it bob underneath when Gibbs swallowed. Kissing him lightly she trailed down the column of his neck to the hollow at the base of his throat, her lips closing over it before her tongue darted out to flick repeatedly into the indentation.

Moving lower she kissed the center of Gibbs' chest, letting her lips linger briefly so she could feel his heart pounding, eventually pulling back and sighing with relief that he was here and he was safe.

Lifting her head again Abby's hands dropped between them, one seeking out his erection to tease him, her movements slow but firm, while the other hand pulled the end of the ribbon, instantly causing it to drop from him.

"I've missed this little Marine too," Abby smirked looking down, his hardness standing to attention like any good soldier, her fingers continuing to stroke him.

"Little?" Gibbs scoffed with a raised eyebrow.

"Not little in that sense." Abby patted his cheek. "You've got nothing to be worried about there."

Gibbs grinned arrogantly at her, thrusting into her hand. "Definitely not worried if your screams are anything to go by."

Abby giggled at his need to keep his masculine pride intact. "You gonna start beating your chest and flexing your muscles for me? Which incidentally I wouldn't mind."

Gibbs chuckled, the vibration carrying through her when he leaned forward to kiss along her shoulder. "There's only one thing me and my _little_ Marine are interested in right now."

"And I'm pretty sure it's the same thing I'm interested in, so on your back Gibbs, I'm ready for my Christmas present."

"I'm all yours."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows :) And big hugs as always to Gosgirl for the encouragement and help! This is the final chapter, thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Abby looked down on Gibbs as he laid down, the flickering light from the fire bathing him in a warm glow. She moaned at the sight of his chest muscles and toned biceps flexing when he reached up to grab a pillow from the couch for under his head.

Her body ached for him, to be joined in every way. And as her gaze traveled the length of his solid figure, the curvature of his shoulders, waist and legs as masculine as the straining erection begging for her attention, Abby knew this time there wouldn't be long enough to explore him before she had to have him.

Kneeling beside his head, Abby turned so she was looking down the over the expanse of his upper torso and legs before straddling his chest. She leaned forward over his stomach and positioned herself so her aching core was right in front of his face, Gibbs' engorged cock close enough to take into her mouth.

She wasted no time before licking along the length of his hardness, feeling Gibbs' hands gripping onto her hips when he pulled her back closer to his mouth, his own hips jerking up gently when she took him into her mouth and he slid his tongue between her folds.

Abby moaned at the onslaught of sensations, the head of his hard throbbing erection in her mouth and his tongue delving into her wetness to taste her. She didn't know whether to try and rock back against his face or take more of him between her lips.

Lying flat along his body, Abby raised her ass further into the air, her legs propping her up higher and giving Gibbs better access to her moist heat when she began to gently move her hips up and down. She struggled for breath when Gibbs shifted further down the blanket, his head laying flat on the floor as the tip of his tongue began to tease her clit, circling around the swollen bud.

She could feel his hot breath exciting her flesh even further, his hands gripping onto her tightly as he held her to his face, the actions of his tongue and lips becoming more hurried when Abby moaned with him in her mouth.

Abby's lips slid along Gibbs' length, sucking on the head, her tongue licking over the ridges before she swirled it over the top and along the slit, wanting to capture every drop that leaked out. Her fingers stroked him at the same time, working in unison with her mouth to drive him out of his mind.

"Abbs..." Gibbs growled. "Waited too long to be inside you."

If she kept going, with the taste and feel of her under his mouth and her lips and fingers on him, Gibbs knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer before his orgasm surged through him. They would have time for that later, right now he needed to feel her warmth surrounding him when he let go.

With one final firm suck, Abby let him drop from her mouth, her hands clenching onto his hips when without warning Gibbs slowly eased a finger inside her. Grinding back on the long digit, she felt her release draw even nearer as he pushed his finger in and out of her.

Abby's moans gained in volume when Gibbs inserted a second finger and she gave in to the urge to rub the front of her body against him, trying to ease the ache that was centered between her legs and making her frantic with need.

After a few moments of the orgasm inducing pleasure Gibbs was inflicting on her, the combination of his fingers stroking into her combined with the friction of his muscled chest against her clit, Abby spiraled over the edge. She didn't even attempt to contain the scream that exploded from deep in her throat, her body shuddering on top of him before she relaxed and let out a satisfied sigh.

Lightly massaging her as he removed his fingers, Gibbs then ran his hands over the back of her thighs and the curve of her ass. He could hear her deep breathing, her chest pressing into his abdomen as she tried to calm herself.

"I wish every day was Christmas if this is how we're gonna celebrate," Abby joked, pushing herself up slightly, her hands resting on either side of his legs.

"We can celebrate every day Abbs," Gibbs chuckled. "Don't need an excuse to be with you."

When he reached back to grab the pillow and put it into its previous position under his head, he felt Abby start to press gentle kisses along the length of his erection before she lifted herself up to turn around and face him.

Gibbs stayed where he was, his hands keeping contact with her waist until she straddled his hips, the fire lighting up her flushed body as she looked down on him. She looked beautiful bathed in the soft light, her dark hair tousled, her lips full and eyes hazy with lust. Her chest still heaved from her climax, Gibbs' gaze drawn to her supple breasts tipped with rosy nipples that he yearned to have in his mouth.

Abby smoothed her hands out over his chest, leaning forward to brush her lips over his, tasting herself and tempting him into one heated and hungry kiss after another. Their tongues locked in an intimate embrace, lips melding and surging together until they could go without oxygen no longer.

"Need you, Abbs," Gibbs groaned, breathing heavily against her mouth.

Abby sat up to her full height, letting Gibbs hold her as she raised up and gently rubbed the head of his cock through her sensitive flesh before she lowered herself down on him.

"I love you," Abby whispered, her body slowly taking him in. "Love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you even more tomorrow."

Gibbs reached up to cup her face in one of his hands, their bodies completely joined but unmoving, their pulses racing in time together in the same beat. His thumb caressed the smoothness of her cheek, a shiver running through Abby at the tenderness of the touch and the feel of him being buried inside her.

"Not sure I'll ever really be able to put into words how much I love you." His voice was thick with emotion and Gibbs hoped she understood what he was trying to say; that sometimes the exact words might not always be easy but he'd always show her with actions how much she meant to him.

But he needn't have worried, because just as she always did, Abby knew him and that their connection went beyond words.

"You don't need to," she reassured him. "I see it every time I look at you, Gibbs."

"Look at me now," he husked, his darkened eyes reflecting the glow from the fire and demanding her attention.

The raw lust she saw set every one of her nerve endings ablaze, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this turned on. Gibbs' hard body underneath her and the mere presence of him here when she thought she'd be forced to endure another night without him made her further realize just how much they were meant to be together.

"Touch me," she pleaded, needing to feel him everywhere.

Abby held his gaze, watching the expressions on his face change from desperation to desire as both his hands made their way up to cover her breasts, gently shaping the plumpness within his palms, his thumbs rolling over her nipples. Abby kept her eyes focused on his the entire time his hands worshiped her soft skin, her body starting to slowly rock against his.

Abby whimpered when her motions gave her stimulation where she craved it, harsh groans escaping Gibbs when he massaged her nipples more firmly, making Abby move quicker above him. When he dropped his hands from her breasts, they skimmed down her sides to grip onto her hips, Abby leaning forward to rest her hands on his chest and drive down on him harder and faster. Gibbs thrust up, trying to push deeper inside her with each stroke, his restraint dwindling with every slide and squeeze of her around him.

Their eyes remained locked, their lips parted as a growing number of moans and gasps were emitted and echoed throughout the room. Abby's cries turned desperate, overcome by the pure bliss of Gibbs filling her, their bodies heating further and moving together in sync, striving for the ultimate release but wanting to prolong their pleasure.

"Abby...Abbs..." Gibbs grunted, her body plunging down on him and pushing him closer to the edge.

"Gibbs...almost...God you feel so good, don't wanna stop..."

But her body had ideas of its own. Abby couldn't stall the shaking that started to flutter through her, her mantra of screams hitching when her muscles began to ripple around him, the rest of her tensing as his name was torn from her throat. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch his orgasm rush through him, but her eyelids fell closed under the weight of her pleasure.

Gibbs let go at the same moment, his back arching as he forced his hips up into her one last time, his ecstatic groan piercing through the house, shuddering as he spilled inside her.

Abby collapsed onto his chest moments later, their racing hearts and hurried breathing loud in their ears.

"I just wanna stay here all night," Abby murmured into his neck when she finally managed to calm down a bit.

"Me too," Gibbs agreed, his hands lightly caressing over her spine. "Don't think my back will be too happy about that though."

She moved her weight off his body, snuggling into his side, her leg draped over his and her fingers tracing patterns on his chest. "I know...I'm looking forward to having you back in our bed once we've had a shower."

Abby froze at her own words, keeping her face hidden from his view as she buried it into the curve of his neck and shoulder.

Gibbs felt her tense, kissing her forehead before he placed a finger under her chin and angled his head to look at her.

"It is our bed, Abbs...you should know by now how I feel about you, that's not gonna change. If any good came from me being away, it's that I know I don't want to be apart from you...you're all I want."

"You're all I want too, Gibbs, you're the only one for me...no matter where you are I'll always be right here," she promised, covering his heart with her hand.

"Never gonna leave you either."

They lay there for the next several minutes, exchanging gentle touches and tender kisses, content to enjoy the closeness and intimacy of being reunited, relief washing over them that they both believed what was between them would stand the test of time.

Before their bodies got too relaxed Gibbs got up and quickly banked the fire, doing his best to concentrate on the job at hand rather than Abby's creamy curves and the thought of joining her in the shower.

When he approached her at the bottom of the stairs, Abby wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling his body flush against hers.

"Thank you for coming home to me...for showing me how important I am to you, how important we are." She leaned her forehead against his, taking a moment to appreciate how lucky she was, how fortunate they both were to have found finally found one another.

"Always will be, Abbs."

Some time later in the early hours of the morning sleep claimed them, Gibbs' body wrapped protectively around Abby's in the middle of their bed. The last several days had been a challenge for them both but they'd made it through and were now where they belonged...together.

Their bodies exhausted, their minds at peace and their hearts complete.

The End.


End file.
